


Sleeping Beauty

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: 30 Days Of Writing, Day 1 : SleepJohn shares a tender moment with Jim -- unfortunately the kid will not remember it.





	

Jim closed his eyes. It gave him a sense of security not to be able to see the world anymore. It was like John Ryder never existed and that it had been a nightmare all along. A man like this could only be a product of Jim's imagination. Yet he was standing right next to him.

The kid had fallen asleep and John sat on the bed. The man was watching him, wondering what he was dreaming about. Was there a chance that it could be him ?

John extended a hand to pet Jim's hair lovingly. He wished that he could stay longer, but he had only just sneaked in and stolen the keys of the cell. He still had to kill the policemen. Not that he had a choice. 

John hummed his favorite song to Jim before leaving.


End file.
